Survivre
by Shad-3
Summary: Kakashi est prisonnier. Depuis combien de temps ? Il l'ignore. En tout cas il sait qu'il est blessé et qu'il va bientôt mourir si il ne sort pas de sa cellule et si on ne soigne pas ses blessures. Sauf qu'il ne veut pas disparaître. Pas encore. OS un peu bizarre, peut-être deathfic peut-être pas.


Yo ! Voici ma première fic sur Naruto avec du Kakashi ! En drame. Enfin c'est sensé en être. Mais bon. On peut pas tout avoir.

Tout est à Kishimoto et il le mérite bien. Par contre il peut aussi me prêter Itachi ou le ninja copieur pendant une nuit ça ne me gênerait pas. Vraiment. Tu sais ce qui te restes à faire Masa(chi) !

Cette histoire ne sert à rien. C'est pour ça que j'évite les One Shot en temps normal ... mais bon j'avais envie de voir Kakashi se faire démonter par des méssants ninjas alors ...

Mauvais humour mis à part bonne lecture ! (à éviter si vous êtes dépressif)

* * *

La pièce où je me trouve est noire. Je ne vois rien, ne sens que la douleur de mon corps et le sang qui coule le long de mes bras, partant de mes mains déchiquetées par l'usage répétitifs de techniques bien trop puissantes pour être utilisées plusieurs fois en une journée. Si je le pouvais j'aimerais fermer les yeux et me laisser aller, partir loin de cette cellule minuscule où on m'a jeté sans se soucier d'aggraver mes blessures et où je croupis depuis déjà des heures. Ou bien des jours, je ne sais plus, la notion du temps est bien moins importante que l'instinct de survie. Malheureusement je crois que je suis en train de perdre le mien.

Sauf que je ne peux pas. Un jônin ne meurt pas comme ça, il réussit toujours à revenir, malgré sa fatigue, malgré sa douleur, il reste debout. Toujours. Car si il ne le fait pas, qui le fera ? Qui aura le courage de ne jamais abandonner, de se battre jusqu'au bout ? Certainement pas les Chûnins, tout sauf paresseux pour la plupart mais incapables de se décider ou de se battre correctement. Trop faibles, trop fragiles. Et encore moins les Genins. De simples gamins ne connaissant rien à la vie. Je soupire. Enfin en temps normal le souffle rauque et à peine audible sortant de mes lèvres gercées aurait été un soupir. A présent on dirait un râle de mourant.

Sauf que nous ne sommes pas immortels. Notre corps est de chair et de sang.

Vais-je mourir ? Vais-je rejoindre toutes ces personnes chères à mon coeur qui sont partis trop tôt ? Comme toi, Rin. Ou toi, Obito.

... Vais-je quitter ces autres personnes chères à mon coeur ? Des noms s'imposent à mon esprit, des visages. Un blondin à l'air farceur et plein d'énergie, abritant en lui et malgré lui un des plus puissants démons de la création. Naruto. Un petit brun renfrogné maintenant si loin de Konoha, par ma faute, moi qui n'ai su garder mes élèves de l'obscurité. Sasuke. Une gamine aux cheveux roses et au grand front, devenue grande et forte, l'apprentie de la plus grande ninja du village. Sakura.

Ces trois-là se sont éloignés de moi mais je n'oublierai jamais les moments que nous avons passé ensembles. Ils font partie des rares personnes que j'ai réellement aimées dans ma vie remplie d'échecs et de déception.

Il y a aussi ce jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux chocolat, au visage barré d'une cicatrice et au sourire qui peut réchauffer le coeur les plus glacés. Iruka. Un faux-crétin vêtu de vert aux sourcils sur-dimensionnés et à la "fougue éclatante de la jeunesse". Gaï. Un couple composé d'un stratège maître du vent et accro à la cigarette et une illusionniste aux yeux rouges. Asuma et Kurenai.

Et puis il y a Genma, Tsunade, Jiraya ... et quelques autres que je vois moins.

Finalement je crois que je ne veux pas tellement partir. Et que ma vie n'est pas si ratée. Peut-être mes pêchés sont-ils enfin expiés ? Peut-être ton pardon m'a-t-il été accordé, n'est-ce pas, Obito ?

Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur, maître de 1000 techniques et ancien senseï des trois plus grands fous de Konoha ne disparaîtra pas comme ça.

Je n'ai presque plus de chakra mais ça m'importe peu, je dois survivre, pour revoir les regards de ceux que j'ai mis si longtemps à accepter comme amis, ceux qui ont réussit à percer la carapace dont je m'entourais. Et aussi éventuellement pour lire le nouveau tome du Paradis du Batifolage qui vient de sortir en librairie. Mes jambes tremblent, coupées profondément à plusieurs endroits par des kunais. Un shuriken est resté planté dans mon torse, j'ai perdu ma veste épaisse et protectrice depuis longtemps. Dans ma sacoche il ne me reste qu'une seule arme, mes tortionnaires comptaient certainement à ce que je me suicide avec.

Comme si j'allais leur laisser le sharingan. Ben tiens ...

La douleur me fais grogner. Je ne sens plus mon épaule droite, transpercée par une lame de l'eau et presque arrachée. Le sol est glacé et trempé, une odeur âcre et métallique règne dans l'air, elle ne me gênes pas, je me suis depuis longtemps habitué au sang. Il est tellement présent dans ma vie. Et ce depuis le jour où j'ai découvert le cadavre encore chaud de mon père, étendu par terre et la gorge tranchée par le kunaï qu'il tenait lui-même dans une de ses mains glacée. Mort pour l'honneur mais resté même après son décès dans le déshonneur, il n'a même pas eu le droit de figurer sur la liste des héros de Konoha gravés sur une pierre blanche au milieu d'un terrain d'entrainement.

Peut-être que moi, j'y serais, sur cette fameuse stèle. Mais pas pour tout de suite.

Je me redresse, mes jambes cèdent sous moi et je me retrouve à genoux. Tant pis. Je prends appui sur le sol avec mon coude et me lève, vacillant.

- Invocation, chien ninja : Pakkun ! je murmure, incapable de produire plus qu'un souffle.

Il apparaît, l'obscurité ne me permet pas de le voir mais j'entends sa respiration hachée et sens l'odeur de la peur et du soulagement sur son corps de chiot. Il était inquiet. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas donné de nouvelles au juste ?

- Kakashi ! jappe-t-il, Ca fait plus de cinq jours qu'on attends de tes nouvelles.

Avant l'embuscade où notre groupe de trois jônins a été séparé cela faisait 2 jours que nous avions dépêché un pigeon voyageur pour le village du feu. D'après mes souvenirs brumeux Genma avait été gravement touché au torse par un raiton et Asuma s'était fait arraché une bonne partie de la jambe par un shuriken Fuma. Mais je vais pas dépenser le peu d'énergie qui me reste à prendre de leur nouvelles.

- Préviens ... Tsunade ...

Le chien ninja semble comprendre l'urgence de la situation quand il entend ma voix rauque de fatigue et de douleur. Enfin je pense, parce qu'il vient de disparaître dans un grand "pouf !" fumeux.

Me voilà seul.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le moyen de sortir de cette forteresse souterraine.

Et vite parce que je sens que mon corps ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Le peu de chakra qui me reste se concentre dans ma main gauche, un peu moins abîmée que l'autre, et, avec un énorme effort de volonte, je parviens à lui faire prendre la forme d'un éclair bleu crépitant. La lumière illumine la prison et je vois le sol imbibé de sang, ce qui ne me rassure guère sur mon état que je savais déjà précaire.

- Raikiri ! je hurle en défonçant la porte et le ventre du garde avec un éclair pourfendeur un peu faiblard. Qui se dissipe dès que je mets le pieds dehors.

Tant pis. Après tout j'ai toujours été bon en improvisation.

Deux ninjas sautent sur moi, l'un d'eux tente de me planter un kunaï effilé dans le ventre, comme si un ça ne suffisait pas, je l'esquive en faisant un pas sur le côté et attrape son bras tendu, le tire vers ma jambe armée (nda : on dit comme ça quand on s'apprête à faire un ...) et qui part aussitôt dans un coup de pied fouetté lui explosant les côtes.

Son acolyte hurle quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas, mes oreilles bourdonnent, j'entends sa respiration comme si elle était amplifiée par un micro, ma tête en est presque douloureuse.

- Suiton, la va... commence mon ennemi.

Pas question de le laisser finir et de me retrouver noyé, j'arrache le shuriken de mon torse et lui balance sur la tête. Facile à éviter. Mais apparemment c'est trop dur pour lui car il se le prend en plein dans le front. Ce qui n'est pas pour m'ennuyer.

Sans me préoccuper de leurs cadavres, je lève la tête et fais appel à mon odorat pour sentir l'air frais. C'est très subtil mais une odeur d'herbe me parvient, pas loin et sur ma gauche. A priori il y a aussi des ninjas. Tant pis, il faut tenter le coup, sinon je mourrais.

Désolé Obito mais tu ne verras pas mon nom inscrit près du tien aujourd'hui.

Je surgis dans une sorte de pièce taillée à même la roche où se tiennent un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes. Vu leur accoutrement et les armes sur leurs corps, ce sont des guerriers, et expérimentés en plus. Avec un soupir mental, j'ouvre la paupière séparant mon sharingan du monde visible et forme une de ces attaques destructrices dans mon poing droit tout en préparant un Raikiri de l'autre main. Ils vont le sentir passer.

- Rasengan ! ai-je hurlé en abattant l'orbe tourbillonnant volontairement incomplet sur le corps de l'un d'eux.

D'abord concentrée, la boule d'énergie explose, libérant des vents violents plaquant tous ces beaux petits soldats au mur et me permettant de les transpercer proprement avec mon éclair pourfendeur, sans obtenir de résistance. La stratégie parfois ça sert.

Je me dépêche de sortir et me mets à courir, sous la pluie qui trempe mes vêtements et dans la boue collant à mes chaussures. La douleur fuse à chaque pas, c'est de plus en pus dur d'avancer mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je dois réussir, arriver à Konoha.

Survivre.

Je pense qu'on me poursuit, sans en être sûr, mon radar à ennemi semble brouillé, comme le reste de mon cerveau et de mes pensées. Si seulement je pouvais arriver à temps. Mais c'est impossible, Konoha est au moins à cinq jours de marche, j'ai plus de chance de crever avant d'y parvenir que de me faire tuer par des poursuivants imaginaires. La faim et la soif me tenaillent depuis des jours, comme le manque de sang et, bien sûr, la fatigue.

Mais je ne mourrais pas, j'ai déjà forcé le destin bien des fois alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

.

.

.

**BOM BOM**

Qui frappe ?

**BOM BOM**

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je marche comme ça, perdu dans la forêt ?

**BOM BOM**

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'entendre des voix ?

**BOM BOM**

- Kakashi ! Tu vas bien ?!

**BOM BOM**

- Kakashi-senseï ! Tenez bon !

**BOM BOM**

Pourquoi ces voix ressemblent-elles à celles de deux personnes que je connais ?

**BOM BOM**

Qui sont ces personnes déjà ?

**BOM BOM**

Pourquoi ai-je arrêté de marcher ?

**BOM BOM**

Je crois que c'est mon coeur qui bat.

**BOM Bom**

Si il bat, ça signifie que je suis encore en vie.

**bom bom**

Et même si son rythme diminue ... je n'abandonnerai pas.

**bom ... bom**

Pourquoi ?

**bom ... bom**

Pourquoi je refuse de mourir ?

**bom ... bom**

Obito ...

**...**

- Kakashi-senseï !

**...**

Je ne veux pas mourir.

**...**

.

.

.

A Konoha il y a un hôpital, régulièrement fréquenté par les ninjas de retour de missions. Récemment beaucoup de visiteurs s'y rendent, tous se dirigent vers une chambre. Parfois ils y restent des heures, parfois juste le temps de regarder le visage de l'homme sur le lit et d'écouter une machine sinistre émettre des :

**BIP**

**BIP**

**BIP**

... Puis après ils partent. En espérant que la personne sur le lit ouvre un jour les yeux. Mais au fond d'eux ils savent que ça n'a que très peu de chances de se produire.

* * *

Ze end. XD vous me détestez n'est-ce pas ? Moi-même je hais les suspens comme ça ! Mais bon laissez votre imagination tourner et imaginez la suite par vous même ! (CLIFFHANGEEEEEEEER ! Oh yeah !)

Vous avez tout d'un coup très envie de me laisser votre avis, ne résistez pas c'est votre destin, votre curseur se dirige lentement vers le bouton "reviews" du bas de la page sans que vous puissiez l'arrêter et vous ne pouvez empêcher vos doigts de taper un commentaire, positif ou non mais un minimum constructif concernant ce One Shot.

Si c'est vrai. C'est la malédiction de la Shad enragée. D'abord.

Bon je l'avoue je suis pas douée pour le drame ... et je peux pas m'empêcher de mettre de l'ironie mal placée ... en plus c'est pas bien écrit et c'est trop court *pleure* ...

Sinon bonne journée/soirée/matinée/fête avec des martiens (rayez la mention inutile) à vous !


End file.
